


【铁虫】Thirty Years

by Jess0516



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess0516/pseuds/Jess0516
Summary: *复联4之后，应该是很常见的梗……？小虫第一人称*2k7，我觉得应该算是糖*刚入坑很多东西还没搞清楚出现问题求不打死qwq*发现自己拼不出来thirty的我应该怎么去面对下个月的六级qaqqqq





	【铁虫】Thirty Years

史塔克先生，这是在你离开后的第二年……很抱歉隔了一年我才写信给你，因为我实在是……  
别提这些了，我是写信来告诉你，我考上MIT了*。我的高中物理老师曾经鼓励我说如果社区活动做得好MIT对我来说应该不难，但我还是花了很多很多精力完成这件事。  
在你离开之后，很长时间里我都觉得自己失去了思考和计算的能力，我无法面对那些数据、原理、公式和实验，花三倍的时间也记不住之前一天能记住的东西……它们都让我想到你。  
梅姨不愿意放弃我，复仇者联盟的大家也都来关心过我，其实我心里也明白自己很不对，但是我没有办法，哪怕心理医生也只能告诉我，时间改变一切。  
可连这句话都只能让我想到，在“那个五年”之中，你都是什么样的心情呢？  
你能猜到是谁救了我吗？是佩珀小姐和摩根。她们的勇敢、坚定、乐观和对你的信任都是我根本比不上的。小摩根拥有那么明亮的笑容，就像你一样。  
见过她们之后，我想我应该更努力一点，我不能让你失望……你说过我应该考虑一下MIT。  
你会觉得开心吗？

 

*百度说小蜘蛛的大学是Empire State University，这里算是私设

 

 

史塔克先生，这是你离开之后的第三年，我已经十八岁了，虽然还不能喝酒……好吧，这不是重点。  
我成年了。  
那天佩珀小姐打电话给我，送了我成年礼物——看到这里你会不会偷笑——佩珀小姐每年都会送一件新的蜘蛛战衣给我，但她说今年是最后一件了。  
取而代之的是，你把你的实验室留给了我，以及所有的套装。  
佩珀小姐说，她以为我会像收到一堆乐高模型的孩子一样高兴。是的，我也这么觉得，甚至应该比这个更高兴一点。  
虽然在她离开之前我只能努力忍着不哭。  
史塔克先生，到底什么时候我能够摆脱你呢？

 

 

答案显然是，不，也许是永远不，史塔克先生。  
这是你离开的第四年。  
我又获得了一套新战衣——佩珀小姐说食言的是你而不是她，但这次确实是最后一套了——你到底是怎么知道我还没看完你留下来的图纸的？  
简直像你还在看着我一样。

 

 

史塔克先生，这是你离开的五年。  
这真是难以相信，前几天我为了办一个稀奇古怪的手续查了一堆稀奇古怪的档案，你猜我发现了什么？  
我的十八岁生日礼物不止是你的实验室，居然还有——摩根-史塔克的监护权！  
居然能在我不知情的情况下把监护权给我！  
不，我是说……呃，我打电话给佩珀小姐，她说这也是你最后前往战场前留下的安排。  
我的天，你到底在想什么？我像是，像是能照顾好你的女儿抚育她长大成人的样子？  
我从来不知道你原来这么信任我，我以为你一直把我当做孩子，你总是叫我“kid”，你对六岁的孩子也这么叫，虽然你离开的时候我确实也只有十五岁……  
好吧，不管怎么说，我现在是九岁的摩根-史塔克的监护人之一了。她很喜欢背着佩珀小姐偷偷来你的——我是说，我的——实验室玩，已经和我混得很熟了，但以后我会更注意她一点的。  
我会努力做一个很棒的彼得哥哥，就像你那么棒。

 

史塔克先生，我二十一岁了，哈利，哦，你不认识他，他是我在大学交到的朋友，他怂恿了在当天晚上去买了酒。不过我只买了一罐啤酒。  
别笑，在此之前我确实没有偷偷喝过酒，梅姨和佩珀小姐都盯得很紧，连摩根都告诉我，小孩子喝酒是不对的。  
不对，我已经不是小孩子了，但是大人也不能多喝酒。  
哦……好吧，我其实是想说，我交了一个女朋友，有点晚……但她很好。

 

 

史塔克先生，距离我上次写信给你居然已经过去四年了。  
生活有了新的烦恼，摩根她交了一个男朋友——居然还不是第一个——这女孩简直像你一样难搞！  
是的，是的，我不应该阻止十四岁的女孩谈恋爱，我只是对她的品味难以苟同。而且她差点就夜不归宿，如果不是我赶过去吓跑了那个正在发出邀请的男孩的话。  
事后摩根对我很不满，她说我不该用蛛丝直接把他捆成一团，这吓到她的男朋友了，而且她说她只是故作犹豫，根本没有打算答应，但如果再来一次的话，说不定她会半夜打开门禁跑出去——我设的门禁已经困不住她了。  
虽然我觉得是她的叛逆期到了，但还是有点沮丧，我可能当不好一个很棒的彼得哥哥。  
我去和佩珀小姐讨论这件事情，她居然说，二十五岁的单身的男孩和十四岁的恋爱的女孩一样让人头疼……好吧，我以为我还算合格的。  
我是不是跟你说过我交过女朋友？她很好，但我和她已经分手很久了。

 

 

史塔克先生，摩根今年成年了，我们给她举行了生日派对。派对上她亲了我一口，然后告诉我，我是她最好的哥哥。  
虽然接着她又说虽然那是因为她只有一个哥哥，我还是非常开心，史塔克先生，我没有辜负你的期望吧？  
佩珀小姐开始谈论她的退休计划，她想把史塔克集团交给我管理。我当然难以接受，你们已经给了我太多了，而且史塔克集团应该是摩根的，她和你一样聪明。  
虽然也和你一样不太爱工作。  
佩珀小姐说这些年来我就像你们的儿子一样，但……  
如果只是给摩根帮帮忙的话，我会很乐意的。

 

 

史塔克先生，我很害怕，我可能要死了。  
当然这不是我第一次感觉自己可能要死了，但我从来都没有跟你说过；我似乎也从来没跟你提过复仇者联盟后来的事情……其实也没什么，显然世界没有那么容易和平，我们还是继续战斗，接收新的成员，也面对新的敌人。  
但这一次我真地很害怕，在两个小时之前，敌人手里有两个女孩，我没有犹豫地选择了先救下摩根，可等我回头时敌人已经带着人质离开了。  
现在我可能要死了，我却在想着那个女孩最后看着我的目光。不是绝望的目光，是“彼得我相信你”的目光。  
史塔克先生，我还能活着出去，救下那个女孩吗？

 

 

史塔克先生，我结婚了。  
我终于能明白佩珀小姐凝望着你的照片的温柔的目光了。

 

 

史塔克先生，摩根结婚了。  
居然是和十二年前那个邀请摩根然后被我用蛛丝捆成了一团的小子结婚，真让人难以置信。  
他解释过，那天晚上他只是想送给摩根一个礼物而已，他制作了三个月的、室内的、南半球的星空。  
好吧，勉强原谅他了。当哥哥的滋味在这一刻可真不好受。

 

 

史塔克先生——我很久没有这个句式了——这是在你离开后的第二十七年。

 

 

史塔克先生，这是在你离开后的第二十八年。

 

 

史塔克先生，这是在你离开后的第二十九年。

 

 

史塔克先生，倒数结束了。现在我和你，我记忆中“那个五年”前的你，一样大了。  
这应该会是我给你的最后一封信。  
在倒计时的这几年里，我反复地思考一个问题，我对你到底是什么样的感情呢？  
我曾经嫉妒过佩珀小姐，也曾经嫉妒过摩根，我甚至想质问你对我的态度，虽然我已经没有了机会。  
如今，佩珀小姐和摩根对我来说就像母亲和妹妹一样，我也拥有了妻子和儿子，并且真心地深爱着他们。有一段时间，我开始质疑自己少年的感情，是否只是单纯的崇拜，而不是我曾经以为的……爱情。  
直到写下这封信的时候，我似乎才终于释然了,也许我永远搞不明白这份感情的成分，但在沉淀了三十年之后，它丝毫没有变轻。

 

我爱你，托尼，我爱你。

 

FIN


End file.
